Beautiful Addiction
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero and Duo have one addiction - each other. A series of 1x2x1 smutty drabbles based on the 30 Day NSFW OTP challenge.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairing/Warnings: 1x2x1, m/m sexual relations of all types, some swearing, some light angst, humour, sap

A/N: I did the 30 Day OTP NSFW challenge not so long ago and this is the result. These are all short drabbles on the different prompts. The drabbles have no chronology and take place in canon time-line and after. It is always the same Heero and Duo but they are different ages depending on the drabble. One drabble is from Heero's POV and then Duo's.

I completed this a few months ago and so am just editing it to post. I'll post a few at a time when I get time to edit!

* * *

**Day One - Cuddles (Naked)**

There was something that just felt right about sleeping with Duo. It wasn't just the sex, which should've been an Olympic sport as they were now so skilled and accomplished at nearly all positions with each other. It was just _sleeping_ with him, sleeping side by side, a simple and small pleasure that Heero enjoyed and felt so perfect.

They were both naked and Duo lay on his side, Heero spooned against his back, his arm wrapped around Duo's firm waist. His head was in the crook of Duo's neck, his lips on his throat and he kissed there on occasion as he enjoyed the sensation of their naked skin together.

He loved Duo's body - the way his legs were damn long and seemed to wrap so well around his waist, the way his arms grabbed him tight, his abs that Heero had a habit of licking and then there was his dick that Heero had sucked, had stroked with his hands and been thoroughly fucked with.

Every part of him was perfect in a way that Heero didn't understand but he would spend forever lying with that body, screwing around with that body and most importantly, loving it.

Duo wriggled back into Heero - their skin electric against each other and a spark of arousal shot down to Heero's cock even though they'd had sex earlier, frantic and hot, showered after it and now were meant to be sleeping.

But Heero's body responded, intoxicated by Duo and even with all his soldierly resolve he couldn't fight his dick hardening and his desire to grind against Duo's ass.

He heard a soft chuckle. "Didn't think you'd have energy for round two, babe."

And Duo's words came with a slight hint of tease so Heero pounced, changing their positions so he straddled Duo, looking down at him in his naked glory, each tattoo, scar and imperfection making him gorgeous and completely _his_.

"I always have energy."

And Duo chuckled again, deep and throaty, only stopping when Heero claimed his lips in a rough but tender kiss


	2. Day Two

**Day Two - Kiss (Naked)**

The water was as hot as Duo could get it in the shitty safe house which was an unpleasant lukewarm. It didn't matter - at least it was washing away the mix of blood and mud and sweat but he would've enjoyed a little more warmth on his weary muscles. Instead it meant he washed quickly, made an attempt to get out the debris from his hair and stepped out, drying himself thoroughly so he could let Heero shower.

Heero. Fuck. In his brief moment of solitude and concentrating on cleansing himself and his skin, he'd forgotten about his comrade and accidentally on purpose fuck buddy. Duo hadn't actually meant to sleep with him but damn, it had been good and hot. It just had made it awkward since and working together a little problematic. As they were in a tiny shitty safe house and they would sleep in the same bed and Duo would have to keep his hormones in check due to Mr. Perfect Abs and Ass. Heero was so good looking it was sickening.

Duo summoned some courage and tied his hair back loosely, and walked into the bedroom and his jaw dropped. As there was Heero, naked, sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his cock lightly.

"You need help with that?" Duo managed to stumble out with a little more confidence than he felt.

Heero grunted softly and nodded to which Duo dropped his towel, walked over, straddled him and began to kiss his bloody bruised lips while reaching down to stroke Heero's hard cock.

The kiss was frantic, teeth and tongues clashing, bodies grinding and Duo had to stop the kiss for one moment to get his damn head together.

"You wanna take this further?"

"Yeah," was the abrupt answer.

And Duo, not one to question something good when it landed in his lap, mashed his mouth to Heero's, sucking greedily at his tongue as their naked bodies moved together.


	3. Day Three

**Day Three - First Time**

Heero Yuy had been taught to approach all events in his life with a cold detachment and an objective eye. He was meant to think tactically, critically and strategically. Everything was meant to be about the mission. But this… he couldn't do any of those things he was taught.

As right now he was between Duo Maxwell's long legs, his fingers stretching the other Gundam pilot who was biting his bottom lip as Heero moved them inside. It was difficult to think objectively in this situation, difficult to think at all when all the blood from his head had ended up in his cock and his rampant teenage hormones were blinding him with lust.

It was a bad idea to be having sex in their dorm room, the walls thin and the other boys around them probably asleep at one a.m. The other reason it was a bad idea was that Heero had a mission in the morning and he didn't think the distraction would be approved of. But hell, he'd never had sex and there was Duo, flushed cheeks, eyes closed, hands clenched in fists and it was pretty hard not to want to move on and fuck him.

But Heero was patient, doing what he was supposed to, he'd researched this since that first blow job as he'd hoped he'd get a chance to do this.

"Are you ready?"

Duo's eyes flipped open. "I don't fuckin' know, it's not like I've done this before either."

"You were meant to be the more experienced one," Heero ground out.

"You _assumed_ I was the experienced one… I just heard a lot of stuff."

This was conversation was not helping and Heero growled, removing his fingers and finding the lube that he'd kept within arm's reach, stroking his aching dick with long firm touches and then he aligned himself as best as he could, not sure how this was quite going to work but he'd seen enough porn to the know the mechanics.

As he pushed in, Duo kicked out suddenly, hard, so damn hard that Heero instantly felt blood spray from his nose, and he raised his lubed hand to his nose, the mix of blood and the slick substance on his skin.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, 'Ro."

Heero jumped up off the bed to stem the bleeding, finding the first available thing, Duo's school shirt, and pressing it to his face.

"It's fine," he grunted.

"It just… it surprised me is all."

His only response was a harsh glare and Duo got up, walking over in a way that was far too sexy for someone who had just kicked him in the face. "Maybe we just need to try harder," he said, reaching down to Heero's erection which had retreated in his injury, stroking it back to full hardness.

"Okay… just no more kicking me in the face," Heero murmured.

"I promise, no more kicking you in the face."


	4. Day Four

**Day Four - Masturbation**

The adrenalin high from battle was thrumming just under Duo's skin as he brought Deathscythe to a stop in the secluded wooded area.

He sat for a moment in the pilot's chair, regaining some calm from the intensity of battle and finding himself unable to relax. He felt hot, he felt like he had too much energy and he felt a little bit horny. Okay, a lot horny as he was a teenage boy and working up a sweat in the middle of battle made him feel something in his gut that left him frustrated and he needed to release that frustration.

Slowly, Duo ran his fingers over his shirt, imagining that they were another pilots hands - fuck, thinking of Heero - his tight ass, his hard abs and his intense blue eyes - made him rush his own tease, reaching down to his pants and undoing them, and bringing out his cock, hard already and wet at the tip.

"Ahh fuck, 'Ro," he murmured, imagining him there, stroking his dick, watching all the reactions on Duo's face.

He touched himself quickly, fisting his cock, throwing his head back and moaning expletives as well as Heero's name, touching down the length, teasing himself around the slit, running his fingers down to cup his balls and roll them between his fingers, imagining Heero's mouth lapping at his neck, his fingers jerking him off.

"Heero!" Duo panted, a few more strokes bringing him to climax, cum splashing on his clothes and elsewhere in the cockpit. He smirked for a second thinking of the word cockpit as he released his cock from his hand.

"You enjoy that, 'Ro?" he asked, looking at the screen.

"Yeah."

"Your turn, baby. I wanna watch you come."

Duo gave a little wink and sat back in his pilot's chair, ready to watch the show, his dick already beginning to respond again - the advantage of his teenage hormones - his recovery time was quick.


	5. Day Five

**Day Five - Blowjob**

Heero tried to muffle his groan, tried to keep a damn straight face but it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Worse than saving the world when Libra broke into pieces, worse than his recovery after his self-destruction, worse than dealing with the Barton rebellion as this… This was pure torture.

In the lecture theatre, a group of bright eyed Preventer trainees listened eagerly to Heero Yuy - war hero and former Gundam pilot, hanging on his every word and watching the presentation behind him. However, Heero was finding it difficult to concentrate as Duo sucked his cock, hidden by the podium.

Duo had been waiting there, hiding and when Heero had walked into the lecture, he had wanted to tell Duo to go but the room was full of trainees and Duo's appearance would've caused gossip at the very least. So Duo had stayed.

It was five minutes into his lecture, Heero ignoring his braided lover, that Duo began to tease, rubbing his hand over the outline of his dick, it jumping at the attention.

It got worse from there, Duo nosing at his groin, blowing hot air against it, until he was fully hard and then Duo undid his pants. That was when Heero was doomed as Duo brought his aching cock out, licking and lapping at the slit, sucking at the head, running fingers over the length of it.

Duo gave great head, could do everything to make Heero get close to the edge without actually coming and he did that - sucking and licking, feathering kisses and mouthing at his dick, moaning around it in pleasure.

Heero tried to remain neutral throughout his presentation but found it increasingly impossible so he dismissed the class early, watching the stragglers get their books as Duo sucked harder and massages his balls.

Once the last trainee had gone, Heero tugged at Duo's braid, pulling him back, Heero's cock leaving his lips with a soft "pop", a trail of saliva and pre-cum running down his chin.

"Don't do that to me again," he said, only a little pissed.

Duo blew hot air over his dick, making him shudder. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Too much."

His lover laughed, looking up through his hair. "Want me to finish?"

Heero nodded and Duo wrapped his lips around him, bobbing up and down on his cock, Heero watching and thrusting his hips lightly into his mouth. His climax came, hot and electric, and Duo swallowed, Heero running his fingers over his cheek.

"You are too good at that," Heero said as Duo got to his feet.

Duo winked and gave him a peck on the lips. "I know."


	6. Day Six

**Day Six - Clothed Getting Off**

It all started when Duo had accidentally shrunk Heero's work uniform pants in the dryer. He was trying to be helpful but apparently that had failed. It had forced Heero into borrowing one of his pairs as Heero didn't do "spares".

And the thing was… Duo wore his pants a lot tighter than Heero did and considering his lover had been far too fond of spandex as a teen, it was something that Duo found funny in their adulthood.

But the "pants/dryer incident" as it had been referred to did have some positives as it meant that they were in the stationary supply closet on the fourth floor of Preventer HQ, groping, kissing and grinding against each other, having spent a torturous meeting looking at each across the conference table and building sexual tension.

"Fuck," Duo panted, dragging his lips away from Heero's to nip and bite at a spot behind his ear as their hips kept moving against each other, dicks hard in their uniforms, hands tight on each other's ass.

"We should…" Heero panted but Duo stopped the rest of the sentence, kissing him again, fucking his lover's mouth with his tongue, thrusting up against Heero.

There were plenty of things they should do - maybe get out of their uniforms and fuck or maybe just blow each other but instead, Duo felt the rushing in his ears and he felt Heero crush himself closer.

He came, embarrassingly, in his work uniform and grunted into Heero's lips. After another sloppy kiss, Duo pulled away.

"Did you?"

Heero nodded. "Least they're your pants."

"You pay for the dry cleaning, babe."

His lover was about to protest but Duo pulled him in for another searing kiss as he ignored the stickiness in his pants. And maybe, Duo thought, Heero needed to borrow his pants more often as he looked fucking hot in them.


	7. Day Seven

**Day Seven - Naked/Dressed (half dressed)**

His breathing was erratic, his body on fire and his mind orbiting somewhere around Mars as Duo was on his hands and knees in front of him, his suit pants around his legs, down enough so that Heero had been able to slide slick fingers into him and then his dick after a round of a quick and impatient foreplay that led them to fucking in the hallway.

They'd barely got through the door from Relena's birthday party when their light touching had become full on groping and then had become so damn hot that there was no way Heero was going to make it to the bedroom. Neither was Duo.

So instead, they'd fallen to the rough carpet, continued their fierce kisses, their hands all over each other and now both mostly dressed, Heero thrust his hips in and out of Duo's body, listening to his lovers breathy moans and demands of "more."

Maybe there had been alcohol, maybe Duo had been dancing with the birthday girl a little provocatively, maybe Heero had got a little jealous but they should've been able to control themselves to get to the bedroom. However, it seemed not.

Heero reached his fingers under Duo's black shirt, pushing it up so he could kiss at his spine and he then reached his hand underneath his lover, finding his cock, tugging him in time with his thrusts, quick and hard, so that they'd both come within moments of each other.

And Duo came first, a loud "fuck" and his head dropped to the carpet as Heero continued, a few long thrusts before he followed, his body bending over Duo's back to kiss at the side of his face.

"We both shouldn't look so fuckin' hot in suits," Duo panted, wriggling back a little and making Heero shudder as they were still joined. Together.

"You look too fucking hot in anything," he replied, a little emboldened by alcohol and hot sex.

"How about out of clothes?"

"Even better."


	8. Day Eight

**8 - Skype Sex**

"Take off your shirt," Duo ordered, his eyes staring at the screen.

"Take off yours."

Duo sighed, licked his lips a little, and then removed his t-shirt, kneeling up on the bed and sliding it off over his head letting his heavy braid hit his back with a small thud.

"Better?"

"Much."

He narrowed his eyes as Heero removed his own white shirt, slowly undoing each button, tantalizingly showing a bit more skin. The striptease was fun but Duo was already damn hard and shit, he'd been trying not to jerk off all day in anticipation of Heero calling him for a little round of vid-phone sex. As Heero was away on security detail for a certain Princess and while it did annoy him that Heero was away, it did mean they got to do this which while Heero was a little awkward still, Duo enjoyed it.

"Hurry up… I've missed you."

Heero glared up at the screen, the shirt open and Duo wanted to be there, to lick every part of his lover's body, suck his dick, fuck and be fucked and shit… the week away from each other was driving him crazy.

However, as Duo reached down to touch himself, squeezing his aching cock through his sweatpants, Heero looked away from the screen and soon had got up and slid out of the view of the camera.

"'Ro! Where the hell did you go?"

A few moments later he appeared, doing his shirt up which disappointed Duo's libido.

"There's a situation. I have to go."

There was an apology in those eyes and Duo only made a short huffed breath.

"Take care of yourself, babe,"

And with a sly look, "you too" was Heero's response as the call clicked off.

Duo only smirked and ran his fingers down his bare chest, teasing lightly over nipples, down to his abs until his hand was inside his sweatpants, tugging on his cock, slicking pre-cum over the head. And while he didn't have the visual, Duo's imagination could come up with a million different scenarios about Heero that would help him "take care" of himself.


	9. Day Nine

A/N: Just want to say thanks to readers/reviewers as always. This was a really fun challenge and I'm enjoying editing them as I go along.

* * *

**Day Nine - Against the Wall**

Heero's body was hot against the cold metal of Peacemillion's wall as he tried to grip onto the surface with his fingernails as Duo bit down roughly on his shoulder as he slammed his hips into him.

There was nothing to hold onto on the shiny metal so Heero could only submit, only let Duo fuck him, the adrenalin and high of surviving another battle meaning they were hot and needy and fast.

The biting pain in his shoulder felt good, as did Duo's dick, thrusting deep and hard and Heero panted, made muffled moans as he tried to keep up, tried to push back, tried to demand more - make Duo take away the pain of battle with his passion, his fire, his cock, his mouth and lips.

Heero moaned, a long drawn out sound as Duo slid his hand around, stroking his dick, touching him in a way he knew he liked. Duo's angle changed, he sped up, and Heero felt him hit prostate, making him slam a fist into the metal, feeling it buckle under the pressure. But he didn't care as with a few more deep thrusts of the cock inside him, Heero was coming against the metal, Duo grunting into his skin as he followed a few moments afterwards.

They never had much stamina - not in the fog after a battle, brief respites in between, finding hidden places aboard the crowded battleship.

Heero took a deep breath, sighing as Duo pulled out as a part of him wanted more - wanted to forget more but a moment later he was pulling up his flight suit and Duo was doing the same. And while it was a quick thing, when Duo leaned over and kissed him, all he could do was enjoy the moment until he reluctantly pulled away.

"Meet me in the hangar later?" Heero asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Sure… You can count on it," Duo said with a smirk as he began to walk away and while Heero knew the battles would get tougher as the war drew on, he would survive so he could meet Duo on the other side


	10. Day Ten

**Day Ten - Doggy Style**

With a sated sigh, Duo fell onto Heero's back, kissing a spot between his shoulder blades as the high of orgasm faded. He pulled out, kissing at his lover's neck, before he turned onto his back lying beside him, his head turned to see Heero laid on his front still, their faces turned towards each other, eyes locked. It was intimate moment and Heero's hand reached to Duo's face, moving a strand of hair from his eyes and Duo leaned over for a kiss, their lips meeting slowly and sensually, in affection rather than due to sexual desire.

Duo pulled back from the kiss and put his arms underneath his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you ever think why it's called doggy style?" he mused, a small frown on his face.

The response to this was Heero pushing himself up to look down at him, an expression of "what the fuck" on his face. Duo continued his train of thought.

"I mean, lots of animals do it like that, right? You know…on nature shows, you see like rhinos and lions and whatever. They all do it 'doggy style' so who damn decided dogs get all the credit?"

"So you want it to be called 'rhino style'?" Heero asked, a clear tone of disbelief in his voice at the post-coital topic of conversation.

"Naw… I'm just saying, who decided 'doggy style'?"

Heero only shook his head and bent his head down, kissing Duo with every damn trick he knew, tongue and a nip of teeth, hot and slick and wet. When he moved away, Duo raised an eyebrow at the response he'd gotten from Heero.

"I love you," Heero said, "but your brain is still a scary place to me at times."

"Still?"

Heero had already hopped off the bed, Duo watching his naked ass leave to the bathroom to clean up and shower. His lover turned, gave him a look over his shoulder before he left the room.

"Yeah, still."

Duo only chuckled low, stretched out on the bed, before he went in search of some clothes, still contemplating why it was called doggy style as he heard the shower start and thinking how his sometimes "unusual" thoughts and topics of conversations had made Heero's life a fuck ton more interesting.


	11. Day Eleven

A/N: Ages ago I wrote a fic called _Trusting You_ with Heero all tied up and people wanted the the other way around as well... so here is Duo tied up. Think of it as a mini sequel.

* * *

**Day Eleven - Dom/Sub**

Duo looked good like that, Heero thought as he stalked towards the bed, each footfall silent. His hands were handcuffed to the headboard, his hair trailing over his bare chest and his eyes covered by a blindfold. He was wearing only boxers, black, and to Heero's amusement, already tented at the front from anticipation. Heero licked his lips, climbing onto the bed carefully and moving to straddle his lover.

They seemed to rarely have time for games like this but when they did… Heero liked to make sure that they took their time, that they got as much out of the night as possible and he knew it was torture to Duo. Duo who favoured hot hard and passionate sex. And this was when Heero took his time, caressed every inch of flesh, teased with fingertips and tongue and lips.

"Heero?"

Duo's voice was husky and Heero trailed fingers down his sides, feeling the way his lovers muscles jumped at the attention. It was erotic to have Duo restrained, to have him submissive and Heero intended to draw out the experience.

He started his tease, lapping at nipples, mouthing Duo's firm abs, feeling him buck up, his dick making contact with Heero's chest and he pushed down on his hips.

"No."

The "no" meant that Duo couldn't move and he whined, angry that he was being denied friction, pleasure, release. And Heero just continued, licking at his inner thighs, a spot on his ankle, finally teasing around his cock, blowing hot air on it.

"Good boy," Heero said as Duo didn't react, didn't thrust his hips up and so with little warning, he removed those boxers and began to prepare him, slowly sliding fingers in, making the preparation long and drawn out, Duo panting and gasping at his touch.

When Heero finally pushed his dick in, Duo was close and Heero knew it so he pounded into him hard, fast, like he wanted and the closer his lover got, the noisier he got, spurring Heero on to fuck him deeper, better, make him come.

Close to his own climax, Heero leaned over, removed the blindfold, their eyes connecting and he grunted as he touched Duo's cock, stroking him until he came, his orgasm following, quick, fast, like white heat.

Panting hard, Heero undid the cuffs, seeing where Duo's wrists were raw and he went to the bathroom for a cloth, for soothing cream for the wounds, as Duo was exhausted from Heero's long tease.

"Enjoy that?" Duo asked as Heero cleaned him up, gently touching him.

Heero nodded and went to kiss him. "Yeah," he said against his lips, "thank you."


	12. Day Twelve

**Day Twelve - Fingering**

The bathroom of a commercial airplane was not large, especially when in coach but Duo didn't complain as Heero pushed him up against the metallic sink, Duo leaning forward so his head touched the mirror, panting as Heero fucked him with his fingers behind him.

"There's no room to fuck or blow you in here," Heero had said and Duo had to agree.

Though mile high sex was one of those things that most people had on their sexual fantasy bucket list, the actual logistics were more complex.

So Heero, being damn practical, brought out lube, slid down Duo's tight jeans and teased his finger around his entrance, nipping and biting at his ear as he did.

"When we land I'll fuck you so hard," Heero promised and Duo moaned.

Dirty talk from Heero was a big fucking turn on and as Heero was sliding two fingers inside him, good but not as good as his big cock, Duo was reduced to thrusting forward to create friction for his dick against the sink and back to impale himself on Heero's fingers.

"You're close from just me finger fucking you."

Duo panted. "Fuck…yeah."

He felt Heero's smirk in his skin, the nip of his teeth and those fingers brushed prostate again and again until Duo came, his cock twitching against metal.

"Jesus fucking Christ, 'Ro," Duo said turning in Heero's arms for a long drawn out kiss. "What about you?"

"I'll do what I promised," Heero whispered. "Fuck you so damn hard when we land."


	13. Day Thirteen

**Day Thirteen - Rimming**

He was biting his lip, trying not to make too much damn noise as his body shook. Heero was on his hands and knees, trembling on the bed, his iron clad control slipping as Duo's tongue licked around his entrance, before thrusting inside, his body hyper sensitive from what his lover was doing.

The thrusts were driving him insane, the sensation of a warm, wet, flexible tongue different than fingers, different than a cock, so damn different and a sensation that was driving him fucking insane.

"Fuck… Duo…" he gasped.

The response to that was a deeper penetration of his lovers tongue which made his hands clench into fists and a spark of white hot pleasure shoot up his spine. It was intimate, it made him so fucking hard as Duo licked and swiped, as he did something that focused so on him and Heero shivered, his head dropping to the bed.

"Stop…" he panted and that tongue stopped, lips then kissing from the base of his spine up to his shoulder blades.

"What do you want?" Duo asked softly in his ear.

It had been torture, incredible, pleasurable torture so Heero grabbed for his lovers braid, pulling him so he could turn his head to look in his eyes.

"Fuck me."

He heard a throaty chuckle and Duo move back behind him, with one more teasing swipe of tongue, Heero bucked his hips in protest until fingers slid inside and he knew Duo would give him what he wanted.

Like he always did.


	14. Day Fourteen

**Day Fourteen - 69**

There were times sex had to be quick, frantic and hot in that "let's rip each other's clothes off" kinda way. But right now, it didn't have to be as they were in a suite in a fancy hotel, security detail done for the evening and the rest of the night their own.

So it had taken little persuasion on Duo's part to have them laid on their sides, eyes closed, their lips wrapped around each other's dick.

69-ing wasn't something they did often but Duo loved the sensation, the fact it was equal, both of them blowing the other and receiving the same pleasure in return. Plus, Heero was damn good, determined not to come first and making sure Duo did, using every trick in his arsenal to make him come hard.

Heero was doing just that, swirling his tongue, parting his lips, letting Duo gently thrust his hips into that warmth and wetness of his mouth. And all the while he had Heero's cock in his mouth, the familiar taste on his tongue.

It was then Heero swallowed him further, the sensation making Duo moan incoherently around Heero's dick as his body received so much damn pleasure he thought he saw stars.

And it was too much and despite the lazy foreplay leading up to the moment, Duo felt his orgasm rush, his lips slipping off Heero as he came, his back arching.

He took a deep breath, laid on his back for a second regaining composure until he moved, ready to pounce on Heero, still hard.

Duo looked down and gave a smirk, wrapping his hand around his cock.

"I'm gonna make you scream," he promised and while it probably wouldn't work, Duo didn't care as he'd try his damn best.


	15. Day Fifteen

**Day Fifteen - Sweet and Passionate**

Their bodies were entwined, arms wrapped around each other as Heero rained kisses over any part of Duo he could reach as his lover slowly slid up and down in his lap.

It was slow, passionate, hot as they fucked and Heero's mouth was kissing and lapping at Duo's throat as they moved together, panting and moaning as they rocked their bodies, the friction delicious and pleasurable but not bringing them to climax too damn quick.

Duo arched his back, clinging onto Heero tight and Heero's control was beginning to slip as Duo moaned his name loud.

He changed their position, pushing Duo flat onto the bed, angling his hips for a better angle, slowly rolling his body into the man underneath him.

Duo wrapped his legs tight around Heero's waist, drawing them close, so damn close and Heero stopped his thrusts and looked down, meeting his deep blue eyes.

"You're killing me, baby," Duo said, threading his fingers through Heero's hair and pulling him down for a long lingering kiss.

Reluctantly, Heero pulled back, thrust once hard to see the expression of pure pleasure on Duo's face and then brushed their lips together before he spoke.

"I plan on killing you all night."

And Duo wriggled underneath him, Heero groaning at the sensation, and while Heero hated some of his genetic experimentation, the fact he could make love to the man he loved all night was one thing he would always be damn thankful for.


	16. Day Sixteen

**Day Sixteen - Public Place**

"Heero… Shit, I don't think this is a good idea… Ugh…the cameras…"

Duo knew he wasn't being particularly coherent but then was he damn expected to be when Heero's hand was down the front of his pants, touching his dick and making him hard and horny? But Duo knew it was a bad idea - slipping out of Relena's big ol' birthday bash, hiding in the shadows of the garden behind a statue of an old dead dude.

Heero ignored his protests, kissing at Duo's neck, lapping at his pulse, stroking his cock with long firm tugs.

"No cameras here," Heero said against Duo's skin as his thumb teased the head.

Any protest was out of Duo's mind now as Heero slid to his knees, bringing out his dick and Heero's blue eyes looked up at his as his mouth was poised inches from the location Duo damn well wanted it.

"You look too damn good in a suit," Heero said and Duo watched, a little startled as Heero slid down his own fly, bringing out his own cock, stroking himself as his lips parted to suck at Duo.

Duo felt his eyes roll and he panted at the sensation, grabbing Heero's hair, and encouraging the movements of his lover. He looked down, seeing Heero's eyes closed as he sucked him off and his hand quickly jerking himself off.

"'Ro…" he moaned as it was so damn erotic to watch Heero be so turned on by going down on him and that made him lose control far too quickly.

Maybe it was the public place, maybe it was because they'd been teasing and undressing each other with their eyes but Duo came when Heero's fingers reached to tease around his entrance, his hips thrusting a little forward as he did.

He glanced down in the aftermath of his orgasm to see Heero come, his name on his lips as he did.

Duo chuckled as Heero got back to his feet, grass on his knees.

"Back inside?"

Heero only nodded and once they were both decent, they headed back in. They were walking towards the bar when they were intercepted.

"Heero! I was looking for you," Relena said as she reached for his arm. "There's some people I need you to meet."

"We just needed some air, Princess," Duo told her, giving Heero a sly wink as he was led away to meet those "people."

And as Duo watched, he smirked as hadn't told Heero that he needed to wipe his chin - he'd let Relena do that.


	17. Day Seventeen

**Day Seventeen - On the Floor**

They'd not made it to the bed. Not that Heero was complaining as they'd fallen down together, both a little drunk, Duo laughing to himself at their inelegance as they had tried to get each other out of their clothes too damn quick.

It didn't matter, Heero thought, the floor was fine, the floor was damn good as he was laid on his back, the carpet digging in a little as Duo rode him, his t-shirt still on, his braid a little dishevelled, his mouth parted in pleasure.

Heero didn't get drunk very often and it took a lot of alcohol to get him buzzed, so this time, when he had, he was enjoying the hazy feeling, the intoxication, as he lifted his hands to Duo's hip, aiding him in his movements up and down, loving the feel of Duo's body against his own, his cock inside him, their bodies working towards orgasm together.

Duo leaned down to kiss him, moving his hips in a way that made Heero moan loudly, and his lover smiled, mischief in those large blue eyes.

"I wanna make you come so hard, babe," he said and he rolled his hips in a way that made Heero grunt, pant, lose his damn mind.

Their lips clashed and Duo continued his rocking motion, each move making Heero get closer, and his hand reached down to stroke at Duo's dick, sliding along the length of it and Duo broke their kiss, sitting back and driving his body harder and faster onto Heero's.

Heero wasn't actually sure who came first, his hand had sped up on Duo but Duo seemed like he was moving so damn fast he was a blur. But that didn't matter as Heero felt nothing but white hot pleasure as he came, feeling a few moments later something sticky on his stomach, his chest… even his neck and then he felt Duo collapse onto him, bonelessly.

"Damn…" Duo whispered, "maybe we shoulda made the bed."

"No, it was perfect as it was."

Duo's response was a smile and Heero couldn't resist stealing it with his lips. Sometimes it was fun to get a little bit drunk and lose a bit of his control. Especially if it meant floor sex.


	18. Day Eighteen

**Day Eighteen - Morning Lazy Sex**

The sound of light rain fall was heard from the open window as Duo woke up, sitting up to see a spring rain shower. It was Saturday and with the rain Duo thought it was the perfect opportunity to be lazy and spend at least the morning in bed, hell, even the full day.

With that thought in mind, Duo looked down to his still sleeping lover and with a little smirk, he touched lightly at his lover's chest, skimming nipples, then followed his fingertips with his mouth. As he was aware Heero was waking up, Duo started to mouth at tanned taut flesh, until he heard a groan as his lips reached the waistband of shorts.

He looked up to see Heero looking at him, hair sleep mussed and Duo quirked a grin.

"Good morning, 'Ro," he said, punctuating that with breathing down through cotton at his lovers morning erection.

Heero grunted and Duo knew what to do then - slowly reaching for lube, left on the side. He prepared Heero with a gentle tease while he licked and sucked at his dick and finally slid into him, slow thrusts, deep thrusts, lazy for the morning.

They continued that pace, exchanged hot kisses, touching each other with reverence and Duo pumped his hips forward in the same lazy rhythm for as long as he could manage, his lips skittering over Heero's throat.

It got too much, Heero wrapping his legs tight around Duo's waist - demanding, and they clashed their bodies together quickly, sweat dripping off both of their skin.

Heero came first and after all the build-up, he only required the lightest touch of Duo's hand and with a few more deep plunges, Duo climaxed hard, his body jerking from the intensity of the slow build.

Duo rolled off, went to the bathroom, got a wet towel and cleaned up some of their combined mess before sliding back into bed.

"Lazy Saturday?" Duo asked.

Heero grunted. "More sleep then round two."

And with that, Heero turned over, and Duo did the same, falling back to sleep to the sound of rain and Heero's soft breathing.


	19. Day Nineteen

**Day Nineteen - Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens**

It was hot, so damn hot and the river looked so cool and Heero needed the feel of cold water on his skin after the long hike. Duo didn't take any persuading and Heero could only blink when he dropped his pack to the forest floor, stripping off his shirt, shorts, toeing off his boots and finally dropping his boxers before he looked back over his shoulder, throwing him a little wink.

"You coming?"

With that, Duo dived into the river and Heero watched for a moment as he disappeared under the surface, breaking the water in the middle and Heero followed his move as he too fumbled at shorts and shirt, getting rid of his boots and then his underwear, joining Duo in the cool of the water.

The hike had been amazing, fun for them to do together but this… the cold water on his skin was better and Heero basked in it, feeling the wonders of earth in all its natural glory.

Or he did. Until Duo splashed him. And then he splashed back and then it descended into trying to playfully submerge each other which then became wet groping which then became wet sloppy kissing and hand jobs.

Heero managed to push Duo against a rock, using his superior strength, and they were kissing and touching and grinding their bodies together, the cold water trickling over their skins as they continued the familiar pattern of arousal and climax.

Duo nipped at his lips and Heero moaned, sliding his hand faster over Duo's cock under the water and Duo was doing the same to his own, the knowledge of being outside, exposed, turning on Heero more than he would admit. He liked risky sex and Duo knew that.

Probably why he'd jumped in and teased him.

With some firm strokes, some rough kisses, Heero found himself coming into the water and he made Duo follow with his touch, their lips connected as they both found release, their moans captured into each other's mouths.

Their lips separated and Heero smirked as he moved a wet bang from out of Duo's eyes.

"I did."

"Huh?" Duo asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Come."

Duo punched him on the shoulder for his attempt at a joke, gave him a little snort and then just smiled.

"You sure did."


	20. Day Twenty

**Day Twenty - Your Own Kink (panties)**

It hadn't been fair. It was cruel. As shit, Heero had flashed Duo a hint of black lace and it was at a point he couldn't do _anything _about it and then he'd had to sit through Relena's charity function, sat next to his lover, knowing, damn well knowing that Heero was wearing lace panties.

Okay, maybe it was one of those things that had been embarrassing to mention at first but Duo had a kink for it - not just Heero in them but he'd wear them too, liking the way the lace felt against his skin. But there was something just so erotic about Heero Yuy, hero of the free world, in black lace, and Duo had spent a frustrating evening trying to eat something while thinking of what was underneath Heero's perfectly cut suit.

So at the end of the night, when they were finally able to leave for their hotel suite, it hadn't taken long for things to get heated. Groping in the elevator where Duo slid his hand down the back of Heero's suit pants to feel the lace as Heero pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

"Fuck," Duo murmured as they reached their floor, fumbling together to their room, and nearly falling through the door in their impatience.

They made the bed, Heero pushing Duo towards it with force, a hand in the middle of his chest and Duo watched, licking his lips, as Heero pulled off his tie, undid his shirt, and reached towards his pants, undoing button and zip far too damn slowly.

"'Ro," he whispered, reverence in his voice as Heero stripped until he was only in those black panties and Duo's mouth felt dry at how damn perfect he looked.

Heero straddled him and Duo moaned, reaching his fingers to the lace, touching the waistband and then reaching to his lover's dick, touching it through the material and making Heero groan in appreciation.

"You look so fuckin' good in them."

"I'll look even better fucking _you _in them," Heero retorted.

"Yeah," Duo said with tease, his fingers delving into the lace, and making Heero bow his head, his unruly hair covering his eyes, "show me then, babe."


	21. Day Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-One - Shower Sex**

The water was hot and Heero's head was leaning against the glass panelling as he slowly stroked his cock, biting his bottom lip to stop a moan coming from his mouth.

He felt a little guilty as Duo was out drinking with work colleagues and he'd be back soon but Heero had found himself losing some of his control as Duo had sent a few drunk sexy texts that suggested a few things he would do when he got home. And though he should wait, Heero guessed from the drunk messages that Duo would need water and bed and wouldn't be as willing to suck him off when he eventually arrived home.

So he stroked, faster, losing himself in a fantasy where Duo was pushed up against the glass as he fucked him.

He was lost in his own memories, not thinking about anything but his own satisfaction when the shower cubicle door opened and suddenly he was pounced on by a slightly tipsy and horny Duo.

Heero didn't complain as his kiss was fierce and passionate, and soon Heero had prepared his drunk lover, who was being loud and needy, telling him he needed to be fucked now and Heero complied, thrusting in and pushing Duo's face and chest into the glass.

It was quick and hot, wet and soapy, with Duo moaning and telling him to take him harder and faster and Heero lost his mind quickly, his hips thrusting forward, his balls slapping against Duo's ass as he took his lover like he wanted.

They came within moments of each other and fell to the floor of the shower in a heap.

"Damn…" Duo murmured, "that was fucking hot."

Heero only nodded, grabbed hold of Duo's face bringing him in for a slick kiss as the reality had been so much better than the fantasy.

It always was.


	22. Day Twenty Two

**Day Twenty Two - On the Desk**

The sound of pens and papers and general office shit falling on the floor should not sound so damn erotic but to Duo, when he'd swiped it with his arm to facilitate Heero hopping up onto it, it was kinda hot.

It was one of those things - risky sex, inappropriate location sex and generally 'we should not be fucking right now sex but we are' was one of Duo's favourite kinks and _this _was probably the most risky of all.

"You'll have to pick that up," Heero said as he looked to see where the stuff had ended up.

Duo only shook his head and pressed forward, pushing Heero flat on the oak wood and kissing him soundly to shut up his practical side. As really, he didn't really care right now about picking up stationery when he had a ready, willing and horny lover underneath him who had agreed, maybe a little reluctantly, to be fucked on Lady Une's desk.

The kiss heated up and Duo was grabbing at Heero's shirt, pulling it up to expose his abs, running his fingertips up his lean torso and feeling the bumps of scars and muscles. He thrust his own hips forward against Heero's, their clothed dicks coming into contact and it felt good but there was no time for a game of elaborate foreplay. So Duo was already undoing Heero's belt buckle, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock within a few minutes of getting Heero on the desk.

He pushed himself up, breaking contact with Heero's lips and then helped remove Heero's pants and boxer briefs, looking down then at his half-dressed lover and partner, his lips glistening with saliva, his shirt pushed up to expose his toned stomach and his cock hard and leaking at the tip.

And all on Lady Une's desk. The naughtiness of the location turned him on more as he retrieved lube from his jacket pocket, teasing briefly before he thrust his fingers inside, going down on Heero as he prepared him as quickly as he could, knowing they didn't have long.

Duo knew he wouldn't last long as Heero wrapped one leg around his waist, grunted as he thrust in, a hand grabbing at Duo's braid to pull him down for an open-mouthed and needy kiss as he pushed in. The pace had to be quick and Duo did that, his hips pistoning in and out of Heero's body, his lover thrusting upwards to meet him, the filthy sound of sex filling the air of Une's office.

"Fuck, babe," Duo moaned, his lips trailing over Heero's jawline and then throat, mouthing at his pulse as he continued the pace of his hips.

Heero's threw his head back to allow Duo to continue his licking and kissing and biting as a hand snaked down to Heero's cock, Duo roughly bringing him off with swift sharp tugs.

Neither made much sound at climax, Heero came first, pulling Duo close to him with his leg as Duo thrust raggedly a few times until he too came, feeling the aftershocks of Heero's orgasm in the jerks of his body.

They took a few seconds, Duo leaning down for a gentle brush of lips, until he reluctantly pulled out, grabbing the box of tissues from the floor to clean up.

He offered them to Heero who rolled his eyes but accepted as Duo only had to put his damn dick back in his underwear and zip up whereas Heero's clothes definitely gave the impression of 'I've just been fucked in them.'

As Heero got dressed, Duo picked up the stationery from the floor but as he saw a notepad, he smirked a little as he wrote their boss a brief note.

_You have a very nice desk._

In fact, he thought of adding,_ especially to fuck on_ but thought that would probably end in being fired so instead, Duo left it next to the computer and left with Heero, the smile of someone who just got laid on his face.


	23. Day Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Trying a New Position**

"Move your leg."

"Hey! It doesn't actually move _that _way Heero… I'm not some acrobat, if you wanna try some crazy ass position go fuck Trowa!"

Heero grunted in response and shifted his own body to move off Duo and consult how to correctly achieve the position. "I could look at the laptop."

A hand grabbed hard in his hair pulling him back down to the bed and to within an inch of Duo's face and he could see an anger in Duo's expression that he'd not seen outside of a mission.

"If you dare look at your laptop when we are about to fuck… I will kill you."

There was an seriousness in Duo's eyes that suggested that the threat would be acted on if he did so Heero returned to his position on top of Duo.

"We could just try… one of our usual ways," Heero murmured, a slight hint of embarrassment as he was sure Duo wanted to try this and some other complicated positions and it was awkward that it had not happened easily. "I know you wanted to try…"

"No, idiot! I thought you wanted to try all these fucking karma sutra poses, I'm fine with what we do now…" Duo's voice suddenly turned very husky, his bedroom voice and his hand was now at Heero's cock, stroking it lovingly. "In fact, I'm totally fine with however you want to fuck me…"

"Yeah?" Heero asked, a hint of tease.

Duo made a "uh huh" noise and Heero used that as confirmation to sit back on his heels, lifting one of Duo's long legs to his shoulder, aligning himself to slide inside as Duo's other wrapped around his waist, and he pushed in, inch by inch, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"How about like this?" Heero said when he was fully inside, leaning over his lover, his mouth brushing over Duo's lips as he spoke.

"With you, babe? It's always perfect."


	24. Day Twenty Four

**Day Twenty Four - Shy**

Duo slowly kissed his way down Heero's chest, brushing his mouth over nipples, tracing scars, licking at the dips of his muscles, feeling the flesh underneath shake in response.

"Duo…" he heard his name said, the tone shaky, unsure and Duo looked up, seeing how Heero was trembling slightly, his mouth set in a firm line.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, moving back up Heero's body, to his lips, kissing him, brushing his lips for a moment before he let him answer.

"Yeah…"

"You nervous?"

He saw Heero's eyes dart downwards and Duo got it - so far, in their sexual encounters, they'd exchanged blow jobs and hand jobs but only he had bottomed and Heero had yet to so he guessed that's why he was being a little unsure, a little embarrassed, a little shy about the whole damn thing. Duo could've teased him, the guy who piloted a badass Gundam, who jumped out of a high rise building's window and threatened to kill pretty girls, suddenly vulnerable underneath him but instead, Duo only kissed him again, grabbing his jaw and bringing their lips together slowly, sensually.

"Don't worry," he said when they separated, Heero's eyes heavy lidded with lust, "I'll do my best to make it good for you."

And Duo did try everything he damn knew how to make it good, each touch, each finger, each lick and suck, and he realised as Heero came undone beneath him, that letting himself be vulnerable was a big fucking deal to Heero Yuy and Duo was grateful he let him in.


	25. Day Twenty Five

**Day Twenty Five - With Toys**

Duo bucked up and whimpered, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as Heero teased with the vibrator, watching the expressions on his lovers face. The sweat, the tense muscles, the knitting of his brows all told Heero that Duo was struggling against the onslaught of pleasure but he didn't relent, only continued the slow tease, enjoying Duo's torment.

"Fuck…" Duo whispered as Heero turned up the speed, watching then the way Duo's neck arched and he couldn't resist moving his body up to place his mouth at the long column of his throat, lapping at the skin, continuing the movements of the toy, feeling Duo shudder underneath him.

"Give in?" Heero asked against Duo's skin.

He heard a "nu huh" rather than anything that resembled real words and Heero bit down on the patch of flesh he'd been laving with attention, eliciting an even louder moan, the sound of it travelling to his own dick.

"This is cruel… and unusual… fuck, punishment…." Duo panted out and Heero smirked at those words, sitting back up on heels and looking down at his prone lover.

"Give in then."

Duo shook his head and Heero increased the speed to its maximum, seeing Duo's muscles quiver, eyes close, his hands in fists gripping tight onto the sheets. Heero knew he had nearly won but he knew one more tactic to gain victory, lowering his mouth to Duo's cock, running his tongue over the head and feeling Duo buck up before he removed his lips all together.

"Okay! Fuck!" Duo said, exasperated. "I give… it was me! Okay, my damn hair fuckin' blocked the shower drain and I will clean it…Please…put the toy away and fuck me."

Heero leaned over for a kiss, sealing their lips together harshly, and then he removed the toy, throwing it carelessly to the floor as he aligned his own body.

"As you wish."

And with those whispered words, he gave Duo what he wanted, the dull buzzing of the toy heard on the floor as they fucked.


	26. Day Twenty Six

**Day Twenty Six - Boring Sex**

The sound of Heero's heavy breathing, the touch of his fingertips on his hips, the rhythmic thrusting in and out was all so damn familiar to Duo, a routine they'd done for months. Sex on the same nights. Same position and topping on the same nights of the week.

It was damn Thursday which meant Duo was on his hands and knees, his head dipped towards the bed with Heero behind him, but… yeah, he could feel pleasure, he could feel those hands gripping him tight but it wasn't exactly… rocking his world.

"Stop," he muttered and he felt the immediate response from Heero, stopping his movement and pulling out to which Duo turned and got onto his knees to look at him.

He didn't know how to damn word this - since the war, Heero liked routines, really he needed them to function but to Duo… sex wasn't one of those things that needed a schedule. He liked it when Heero let go, when it wasn't the "correct" position on the "correct" night and instead was whatever they damn felt. He knew it was early days, only a scant few months since the Barton rebellion and Heero was figuring out how to live in a civilian world. But boring sex was not something Duo was going to stand for.

Heero looked endearingly confused. "Did I do something… wrong?"

Duo shook his head, reaching to touch Heero's face. "Naw… it's just I'm sick of us doing the same damn positions on particular nights. I want it to be more spontaneous. This doesn't have to be on a schedule."

His hand drifted to Heero's lap, stroking his cock, and Duo moved to kiss him. "I don't want to have the same sex every damn Thursday," he said against Heero's lips.

And Heero got no time to respond verbally as Duo pushed him flat against the bed, kissing him hard, letting his braid trail over his chest and finally, gripping Heero's cock to slide himself down onto it.

Once Heero was deep inside him, Duo sat up, ran his fingers down Heero's toned chest and then began to move, riding him hard and fast and quickly, both of them coming, breathless and sticky.

As Duo fell on top of Heero, he smirked against Heero's skin. "No more sex routine?"

Heero grunted to confirm. "No more sex routine."


	27. Day Twenty Seven

**Day Twenty Seven - Rough, Biting, Scratching**

There was the taste of blood on Heero's lips and he didn't know if it was his or Duo's or both as he smashed his lips brutally into his lovers, their tongues warring as Heero continued his pace, holding Duo against the wall, Duo's legs wrapped around his waist as they fucked, hard and fast.

He could feel Duo's fingers in his skin, his fingernails biting and making him damn bleed, but Heero didn't care, as he thrust into him, each move of his hips controlled, hard and making Duo pant against him.

Heero couldn't remember how they'd got to this, to fucking against the wall, he remembered arguing, he remembered the smashing of glass and the exchanges of punches, the pushing Duo to the wall angrily and the angry accusations. But then he also remembered how he couldn't resist him, how he was drawn to kiss those swollen lips, how they'd kissed just like they'd fought - rough and with everything they had. And then they'd been ripping off Prev uniforms without giving any fucks, getting out of them enough so they could do _this, _Heero grunting as he pounded into Duo's body, Duo holding on, gripping him, meeting every movement.

"Holy fuck!" Duo ground out as they couldn't continue kissing anymore as it was getting too much.

Heero felt he would lose his damn mind at the pace, the heat, the feel of orgasm pooling in his gut and he moved his lips to Duo's neck, biting down and raining hickeys over his collarbone, marking him as _his. _

The noise Heero made was guttural as Duo's blunt fingernails ran over his skin hard and the pain, along with the position, was going to make him come.

Duo let one hand drift to his dick, pumping himself, and Heero felt the jerk of Duo's muscles indicating his own climax, Heero panting as he too came, his mouth latching onto one of his marks.

They untangled limbs gingerly, falling to the carpet of their apartment together a little damn inelegantly and Heero looked at Duo, the remnants of his Preventer uniform, the bruise and blood on his face and he looked away, at the room they'd destroyed in this damn argument.

"Let's just forgive and forget, babe. We're both to blame," Duo said gently, his fingertips reaching for Heero's chin to look at him.

"I…"

"Naw… forgive and forget. No blame."

Heero looked into those forgiving blue eyes and nodded as he knew Duo had clawed and punched just as much. Just maybe not as damn hard and he leaned forward, brushing their bruised lips together.

"No blame," Heero murmured.

"Yeah… but let's not argue again… I don't think the apartment can take it."


	28. Day Twenty Eight

**Day Twenty Eight - Role Playing**

Duo was kneeling on the bed, his head cocked at the doorway, trying to be damn alluring while feeling a little ridiculous.

His blue eyes met Heero's as he paused looking at him, his eyes scanning his body, mostly naked apart from black boxers and he felt Heero's gaze settle on the ears.

"You're a…cat?"

Duo answered with a little mewl, meant to be cat-like and unfurled his limbs to walk over to where his lover was paused in the doorway. He walked with extra sway, sensual, his hips moving enticingly and when he reached Heero instead of leaning in for a kiss, he let his tongue drift up his cheek, licking at his skin.

The noise from Heero's throat was encouragement and Duo grabbed for his lovers tie, dragging him towards the bed silently, Heero's hand having wandered to his ass, to which Duo acted appropriately, a little purr of encouragement. Once he reached the bed, Duo forced Heero to sitting, and climbed onto his lap, kissing and licking at his jaw, his throat, before he hopped off, pushing at Heero's legs to indicate he wanted to be between them. Heero raised one eyebrow but obliged and Duo again made a little purr in response.

"You're never this quiet," Heero said, amusement in his voice and Duo scowled up and made a "miaow" noise but didn't speak, only settled himself in between Heero's legs, rubbing his cheek and nose against Heero's groin, feeling the flesh underneath uniform pants stiffen.

Heero's fingers drifted to his hair, to the little ears and Duo arched his back and made a low mewl in response to show he appreciated it as his fingers bypassed zipper and button and belt buckle, bringing out Heero's cock and licking and lapping it as damn cat like as he could.

He knew his actions were being enjoyed as Heero moaned low and his fingers clenched in his hair, and Duo continued his torment, licking down the full length, leaving a wake of saliva, returning to the head and lapping teasingly.

"Duo…"

His name said like that, low, long drawn out, showed that Heero was feeling frustrated and with a final lick at the head, he wrapped his lips around Heero's dick, taking him deeper, bobbing up and down, letting Heero thrust his hips a little in time, feeling fingers tighten in his hair as he continued to suck and apply pressure.

Duo knew that Heero was getting close from experience and he increased his pace, his movement, using his hand at the base to stimulate all of his cock and he felt Heero thrust into his mouth hard, deep and then he tasted cum against his tongue.

He could hear Heero was panting as he released him from his lips, looking up and wiping his hand over his mouth in what he guessed was a cat-like way. Heero cupped his face, ran his thumb over his jaw and cheek and Duo leaned into the touch, making the soft purring noise.

"So you were a sex kitten?"

Duo smiled and climbed from his position between Heero's legs to in his lap and leaned in for a kiss. But before he did, he paused, their lips almost brushing.

"You liked it?"

Heero nodded, his fingers running up and down Duo's naked back. "Yeah but I like you any way I can have you."

Duo laughed, leaning into his touch. "I kinda don't know if I can do that again… the being quiet thing was harder than the cat thing…"

The response to that was Duo suddenly finding himself grabbed, pushed towards the bed with Heero's speed, force and finesse and his lover leaning over him, their bodies connected from chest to groin.

"I don't mind… I love it when you're loud."

"Yeah?"

And with a thrust of hips forward and Heero mouth latching onto a nipple, Duo moaned, his head thrown back, feeling his damn cat ears fall off his head and as Heero continued his ministrations. And Duo intended to be as loud as he could be, his cat-like role now forgotten.


	29. Day Twenty Nine

**Day Twenty Nine - With Food**

"No."

"So if I was butt naked covered in sushi you wouldn't be interested, babe?"

Heero scowled. "No. Would you if I had a cheeseburger and fries on me?" he asked and he saw Duo about to say 'yeah' to that and he cut him off, rolling his eyes. "I shouldn't have asked."

As Heero didn't get it - sex and food didn't mix - food was a necessity and sex was pleasure and maybe Duo had shown him to enjoy eating beyond thinking it was fuel but he didn't want the two mixing.

"So…no strawberries, chocolate sauce, no whipped cream on your dick?"

"No."

"So if I'm lying naked on our bed, covered in chocolate and whipped cream - you gonna turn me down?"

"No but…" Heero said, moving towards him on the couch, his eyes hot, looking at his lover ferally, "I prefer the way you taste without anything else."

And Heero pinned Duo down, moving his mouth to his throat, licking and tasting his skin, and he heard Duo's moan of encouragement. As Duo's skin, his sweat and the lingering smell of engine oil, was a far better to taste Heero than any damn chocolate or whipped cream.


	30. Day Thirty

A/N: This was the final day and I'm glad I can mark this "complete"! I asked a few people what they wanted for "whatever pleases you" and a 6x1x2 threesome was what was requested. Thanks for reading my smutty little adventure!

* * *

**Day Thirty - Whatever Pleases You (Threesome)**

Duo thought he'd feel a burning rage seeing someone touch Heero intimately. Someone running their fingers over his toned, tanned, scarred skin, someone else's lips kissing his, licking at his throat, making him throw his head back and moan like only Duo had ever done to his stoic lover. He thought he'd be damn jealous but instead he was turned on, horny as he watched Zechs nip at Heero's collarbone, run his hands down to his ass, clothed in only boxer briefs and Duo crawled behind his lover, joining in with the assault on Heero's senses, Zechs looking up with a smirk as Heero reached to grab Duo's braid, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was a hot kiss, made hotter by the touch of Zechs' hands reaching out to touch him. Heero slid his lips from Duo's, meeting Zechs' mouth and then Duo mouthed at Heero's shoulder, rocking his dick into the small of his back.

The threesome thing was unexpected, drunk at the hotel bar, after the wedding of the damn century, Relena finally marrying her knight in shining armour, and Duo knew Zechs had always had a thing for him and drunk, nudged by Heero, Duo had begun flirting. They'd always talked about a threesome but both knew having another party involved would drive them crazy. Apparently when drunk, a threesome seemed a damn good idea.

And Duo wasn't disagreeing as the kissing two men thing was hot and when Zechs touched his cock, stroking it through his boxers, so damn different to Heero's hand, he was wishing they'd done this sooner.

"We need less clothing," Zechs teased as he looked at both Heero and Duo's underwear and with that suggestion, all three pairs fell to the floor.

Duo couldn't resist when Zechs was naked pushing him to the bed, his mouth teasing at nipples and abs and finally taking his cock into his mouth. He'd not sucked anyone off but Heero so the taste, the different feel of it turned him on and he looked up to see Heero against Zechs side, his dick grinding against the blond mans thigh as they kissed, Heero pulling at his long hair.

He licked up the length of his cock, drawing out gasps and he heard Heero chuckle.

"Duo's very good at giving head."

"Mmm, I can tell…I'm not so bad myself."

Duo looked up, lapping his tongue around the head and slit, seeing then Heero straddling Zechs chest knowing that Heero was being blown by the blond man.

It was damn erotic but the encounter moved on, none of them wanting to come like that. There was more kissing, licking, touching, as fingers prepared, scissored, making them all ready and when it came time, Duo was laid on his back, Heero sliding into him, pausing until Zechs pushed into his body, Heero shivering at the dual sensation.

Duo never thought they'd be able to do a threesome, especially with someone who had been an enemy but the war was long over, and fuck, it was good to feel Heero inside him, Zechs' hands on him, moving up into his lovers body, and dragging him down for open mouthed kisses as Zechs bit down on Heero's shoulder.

It was too damn intense and when Zechs' firm grip wrapped around Duo's cock, he moaned out a loud "fuck", coming hard all over his and Heero's bodies and chests. He felt Heero and Zechs still moving, panting until he felt Heero thrust deep inside and come, the sensation familiar and drawing out his own high.

Sticky and sweaty, all three of them laid on the bed until Zechs made a move, looking to where his clothes had disappeared to.

"I should leave you two…"

Duo looked over to his lover, his eyes heavy, hickeys on his shoulder and a small smirk on his lips and he reached for his hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Naw you can stay… If you want? No walk of shame… And maybe round two in the morning. There's an epic shower in this suite."

Zechs looked between them and then gave a small smile. "I won't refuse that offer…" he replied.

And with that, sated, and smiling, Zechs crawled into bed with them, Duo finding a different arm around him as he snuggled closer to Heero, falling into a pleasantly exhausted sleep.


End file.
